


Never Quite Purple

by KnavidDave



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnavidDave/pseuds/KnavidDave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue and red. Red and blue. They look so perfect next to each other. Each its own being, yet each incomplete without each other. Always melding yet never mixing. The colours see nothing but each other, and live for nothing but the glimpse of the other. That’s how Dave sees them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Quite Purple

Blue and red. Red and blue. They look so perfect next to each other. Each its own being, yet each incomplete without each other. Always melding yet never mixing. The colours see nothing but each other, and live for nothing but the glimpse of the other. That’s how Dave sees them.

John is the Blue. He is the breath for the breathless. He is the calm of the storm. He is the current of the ocean. He is the sky the dreamers depend on. He is the safest hope when all others have fled. He is the dream of the best life. He is all the laughs they’d never had. He is the lost smile. He is the tears left unshed. He is the soul of the world they thought they lost.

Dave is the Red. He is the time that always continues. He is the fire that burns in their eyes. He is the rising sun that lights up the sky. He is the shield that protected them. He is the hope they cling to. He is the last rope to save their lives. He is all of their unspoken conversations. He is the love they feel. He is the path to their future. He is the strength between them. He is the string that ties them together. He is the beating heart of the world they thought they lost.

For now, as Dave links hands with John- as Red and Blue tie together once more- it’s all Dave needs. There is nothing better in their world, than being able to stand next to his John and fight with him. Nothing better than knowing Blue is safe because Red protects him.

Honestly, his life could barely be any better than when the hues combine.


End file.
